Clandestine
by FortunesArkHero
Summary: Six months after Loki is imprisoned for his crimes, his facade begins to crumble and he realizes he has grown terribly lonely, despite Frigga's visits. But when he is granted a new companion, he learns that they have much in common. The realms weren't meant for two tricksters, and Loki learns that he doesn't have to be alone, anymore.


**A Loki story in honor of Thor: The Dark World, which everyone needs to see. This takes place 6 months after Avengers, and therefore 6 months before Dark World, but will make its way to dark world. It is Loki/OC but I will try and not make this mary-sue. She will have some demons that need to come to light, much like Loki. That little sass master, I love you. Please enjoy! And I really hope I am able to get Loki down pretty good.**

The depths of Hel seemed better than this.

Loki Laufeyson, the outcast of Asgard, sat in his prison beneath Odin's castle. He calculated that he had been in this hellish dungeon for 6 months at the least. It could have been longer or shorter, Loki didn't care. He stopped counting. This was his punishment, his fate, after he killed Laufey, nearly destroyed Asgard and damn near destroyed Earth. He grew bored, his intellect slowly fading way. In this prison, his powers were limited.

Loki sighed as he skimmed one of the books that he had read for the hundredth time. It was a book of magic. Sometimes, he found himself muttering the incantations and hoped that maybe magic would swell from his fingertips and be ready to burst, getting him the hell out of there. Alas, it wouldn't work. Damn. He hated this. He hated what became of him. He hated that he was a prisoner of his home. He stood up from his small table and threw the book at a wall, yelling in frustration as he did. He needed fresh air, sunlight, just to be out of there for a minute.

It could've been a lot worse. Really, it could've. He could've been killed in a public execution, or exiled to a foreign realm without his powers. But Frigga thought a bit of imprisonment and hopeful rehabilitation would straighten Loki out. Oh, Frigga, his mother. Despite everything that had happened within the past two years, he still loved her. He never hated her, he didn't think it would be possible to hate her. Even though he was still alive because of his mother, he was forbidden to see her. But even that wasn't enough to keep the Queen of Asgard away from her son. You see, it was Frigga who taught Loki his magic and his fighting techniques. Frigga would create an illusion of herself to go see her son. Secretly, Loki loved her company, even though he would not admit it.

"Loki," called his mother's sweet voice. The young man turned around. She stood in her finest silken dress, blue like the color of the Asgardian waters. "Hello, mother. What has brought you to me, today?" Frigga smiled at him. "I have a surprise." She then looked over her shoulder and nodded a bit. "It's alright, child. Come out and say 'hello'." Loki's brows knitted together and he stepped toward his mother. From behind Frigga, stepped a young woman with brown shoulder length hair and dark eyes. She wore a long gray sleeved hooded shirt with red along the hem and collar and cuffs (something from medieval times might have looked like it), black leggings and black boots that he had seen Clint Barton wear. Her hands were clenched into fists. She was nervous and scared. "And who might you be?" Loki asked as he eyed the woman. She was skinny like he was.

Yet, the child said nothing. Loki clasped his hands behind his back, his eyes never broke contact with the young one before him, nor did her eyes leave him. "If you do not give me your name, I shall have to pick one out for you." The girl visibly recoiled, but she did not reach out to Frigga. She kept her eyes on the trickster. "She's just shy, Loki. You were always a shy boy yourself. Her name is Alexa. And she has come to be in your company." Loki's eyebrows were drawn up in mock surprise: A plaything, a toy. "In my company," he repeated, slowly. Loki began to pace around the room, and then he stopped, his sights landed back on Alexa. "You must be special for you to have been brought here." Alexa swallowed thickly and her gaze was now casted down to her feet. "She is special, Loki."

"She is a human!" He said, his voice angry with some frustration.

He saw her eyes again, full of fear and doubt. He just merely chuckled, his hands came to grip the head of a chair. "What did Odin think about this? About you bringing a human from Midgard to Asgard to be companion to the one who tried to kill many and destroy realms? I bet he was less than enthusiastic." "Odin does not know, and I don't plan on him figuring it out. Alexa has things in common with you. She likes to read and from what I have seen, is exceptionally well at piano." Alexa smiled a bit. She took pride in her piano playing. It was the only thing she was good at, the only thing that made her feel normal. "No. A love of books and the knowledge of tinkering on ivory and ebony keys doesn't merit a home in Asgard. It's too simple." He then crossed him arms over his chest. "Why her?"

"She is gifted in magic."

There it was. Apparently, this girl was gifted in magic. So, she was like him, then. During his time on Midgard, he had heard of a handful of humans being born differently, being born with abilities. And those who prized themselves in the art of magic could do anything, and were especially dangerous. "Heimdall saw her using her magic to defend people, and notified me of her powers. I brought her here because I think she might be able to help you." Loki scoffed and gave a defeated sigh while rolling his eyes. "What makes you think she can help me?" "I told you she has things in common with you, but I did not mention all the things." Frigga looked at Alexa. The girl was still silent, but she looked a bit braver than before being brought into Loki's cell. "I am going to allow you two to be acquainted with each other. I shall be back later." And in a flash of green, Frigga was gone.

Loki walked up to Alexa, grasping her chin with his right hand. Slowly and gently, he turned her head from side to side, examining her face, and then he looked into her eyes again. His expression was stern. "I don't know what makes my mother think that you can help me, but you are just a mortal. Had I been victorious 6 months ago, I would be your king." He released her and went to sit on his bed, grabbing a book and reading from it. She inhaled a big breath and regained her composure. "I know," she said, suddenly. "You almost were had it not been for the Avengers and your brother." Loki looked up from his book and shut it hard enough to where it echoed in the room. "So, the human speaks." "I have a name." He got up and gave a mock bow. "My apologies. _Alexa_ speaks at last."

Just like the trickster he was, Loki's eyes glinted with a bit of mischief, something small clutched in his hand. "Mother says that you have magic. Prove it." He tossed the item at her, which she caught. He rolled his eyes, annoyed that she didn't do anything. "You weren't supposed to catch it." Alexa stared at the small item in her hand: a small cup. She bit on her bottom lip. Really, she didn't like to use her power. It made her feel dangerous. And Loki was not doing her any favors by encouraging it. She cupped the item in her hands and closed her eyes for a moment. Loki's eyes narrowed onto her with such intent. _This could be interesting,_ he thought, mischievously. She opened her eyes, and from her palm flew a black butterfly. Loki sat back down on his bed as he watched the butterfly fly around his room, and then land on his hand. "All that power swelling inside you…and you manage to turn a small cup into a butterfly. If you tried to impress me, you aren't off to a good start, darling." Loki moved his hand over the butterfly and the image was shifted back into a cup. And he went back to reading. Jackass.

Alexa grabbed a book from the corner of his room and sat on one of the chairs, but her mind was not at ease. She couldn't focus, which sucked a lot because as Frigga stated, she liked to read. "If you don't believe your mother about me trying to help you…why _do_ you think I'm here?" Loki sighed as he looked away from his book, closing it once again. He sneered, clearly now getting aggravated again. He got up and started to walk toward her. "I think because Odin has forbidden my mother to physically see me, you are here to spy on me. Mother was right about one thing, though. You are a trickster like me. Not to be trusted."

"But I haven't given reason to not be trusted."

Loki set his jaw and balled his hand into a fist. _Feisty mortal, this one,_ he thought, wickedly. He said nothing, and just went back to his bed, lying on his back, one arm under his head and he tossed the cup up and caught it, repeating the process. "Look," she said after exhaling deeply. Alexa stood up and leaned on the wall near Loki, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him like he was going to be scolded. And, damn right, he was going to be. She had a lot of feelings about New York. "I don't like what you did to New York, ok? Nobody does."

"Duly noted," he retorted, quickly, but he did not look at her. "A crime for which I am trapped here for all eternity."

"But I don't think it was entirely your fault."

Loki caught the cup in mid-air, his attention now drawn to her. "You don't?" he questioned. Alexa shook her head. Really, she didn't think it was all Loki's fault (though he did have a hand in most of it). Frigga educated her about things beyond her realm. She learned many things, and in her own time, learned of the Tesseract and all its incredible power. "I've been here for almost 4 months, learning and what not, and I learned of the Tesseract. I know how much it can mess with your mind. And in the wrong hands, it's dangerous. You were merely a pawn, part of a much bigger game. But also in those 4 months, I haven't been let out. I've been kept secret, locked away until needed."

"No more than a stolen relic locked up until you might be of some use."

Alexa's brows crinkled together. Oh, Frigga was right, indeed. Not only was she magical, but because of Heimdall seeing her use her power to help people, she was taken to be a companion to a being that knew what it was like to be an outcast amongst your people. Loki turned on his side so his back was facing Alexa. "Go. I'm tired," he said simply. She meant to speak, but she stammered on her words: was she allowed to come back a different day, was she going home if this didn't work out? God dammit, he really was a jackass! "Do you want me to come back tomorrow?" she asked, softly, a tad desperately. But Loki said nothing. And after several moments of silence, he still said nothing. Alexa took that as his answer. "Fine, I won't come back. I'll just go home. My stay here depended on whether or not you wanted me in your company."

Alexa walked toward him, slowly, and extended her hand. Eventually, she was brave enough to gently touch his shoulder. He recoiled a bit under her touch, but did not fully pull away from it. "Bye." And she began to walk away. Loki looked over his shoulder to see her summoning a guard to let her go. "Alexa?" he called out. She looked at him, eyebrows drawn up in curiosity. "You may come back tomorrow. If you wish." She nodded and Loki earned a smile from her. Not a snarky smile or a smirk or a grin, but an actual smile. Ones that Frigga gives him from time to time. Loki turned back on his side, grinning like an idiot.

"Not the worse surprise I ever got. She might be useful, after all."

**Ta-da! (if you've seen the movie, you understood that reference).**

**The title of the story is Clandestine, which means 'the practice of hiding information from certain individuals, while sharing it with others', therefore Frigga is hiding Alexa's existence from Odin and Thor, and sharing it with Loki. It is also what Loki used to describe Thor's plan to sneak themselves out of Asgard. And I really do hope I was able to get a handle on our beloved trickster.**

**Oh, my feels while watching that movie. Everyone go see it. **

**As always, please read, review, favorite and follow and maybe Loki will have no shirt in a future chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**~Fortune**


End file.
